Professional
by BlackKiss'Valentine
Summary: Sebenarnya mereka adalah pasangan paling profesional di Central City...


**Professional**

Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa

Fanfiction by **BlackKiss'Valentine

* * *

**

Roy Mustang dan Elizabeth Hawkeye.

Duo profesional dari milter Ametris.

Sebenarnya, mereka adalah pasangan paling profesional di Central City.

Sang pria adalah seorang alchemist api yang profesional, dikenal sebagai Pahlawan Ishbal karena kemampuan bertempurnya yang brilian. Bukan cuma itu, ia seorang anggota militer yang profesional. Ia terus merangkak dengan efektif menuju kursi furher—pemerintahan tertinggi, yang sanggup membuat atasan-atasannya sakit kepala setiap berpapasan dengannya; selain karena rasa iri pada wajahnya yang masih sangat muda untuk ukurannya.

Karena itulah, ia juga seorang pejantan profesional yang ahli menaklukkan wanita, dimanapun ia tersenyum dan mengumbar 0,001% feromon hariannya. Hmm, _professional womanizer_…

Yang satunya lagi, anggota militer wanita yang sangat profesional dalam menembak. _Tokalev, Beretta, W&S_—laras panjang atau pendek dengan caliber terkecil sampai peluru sebesar genggaman tangan… Apapun jenis senjatanya ia kuasai. Profesional, bukan? Hal itu semakin disempurnakan dengan sikapnya yang tegas, cepat tanggap, dan disiplin.

Tak lupa, ialah satu-satunya wanita profesional yang dibutuhkan si pria dalam bekerja maupun bercinta. Ia bekerja profesional sebagai asistennya, sementara dilain waktu sangat profesional untuk mengimbangi rayuan gombalnya.

Orang bilang, profesionalitas tidak akan bisa dicapai jika mencampuradukkan urusan kerja dan cinta. Tapi, mereka punya taktik profesional tersendiri untuk menghadapi fraternization dalam dunia militer mereka. Sebut saja, kegiatan harian mereka yang profesional…

Dimulai dengan pagi hari penuh cinta yang profesional, sang pria akan bangun lebih awal dan tersenyum melihat wanitanya terlelap. Takkan ada pecinta (termasuk dirinya) yang tidak bahagia jika disaat terjaga, malaikatnya masih bergumul dengan selimut sambil sesekali mengigau _'aku betul-betul mencintaimu'_—yang berikutnya akan dijawab dengan sebuah kecupan di dahi yang membangunkannya. Rasa sayang yang profesional itu akan membuatnya membalas dengan pelukan hangat dan ucapan selamat pagi yang manis.

15 menit kemudian, sepiring telur dan bacon akan siap disantap sambil membaca koran pagi hari dan meneguk segelas kopi. Sesekali bercanda dan menggelitiki satu sama lain, mengecup pipi satu sama lain, dan akhirnya mengucapkan '_selamat bekerja'_ satu sama lain….

Karena berikutnya mereka akan memasuki ruang kantor yang membutuhkan profesionalitas kerja.

Mereka akan jarang bertemu pandang, jarang menyentuh jemari satu sama lain, jarang berbicara cinta, dan takkan berkata bahwa mereka telah menghabiskan sisa waktu diluar HQ bersama-sama. Jarang, atau tepatnya tidak diperbolehkan. Sekali lagi, dengan alasan profesionalitas kerja. Tapi mereka _jauh _lebih profesional. Sangat profesional sampai takkan ada anggota HQ yang tahu mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga terbit matahari tiap paginya.

Jika boleh dikatakan, mereka tidak serta merta bersikap dingin tentang cinta di kantor hanya alasan fraternization. Mereka memiliki sebuah tujuan profesional yang sejak dulu mereka kejar. Yakni, berdiri di posisi tertinggi Ametris untuk membahagiakan semua warga negaranya. Ini membuat mereka lebih dan lebih profesional lagi—bukan hanya sebagai anggota militer, tapi sebagai manusia, kafilah di bumi.

Bisa membedakan antara kepentingan bercinta dan pekerjaan akan dianggap profesional. Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan adalah kehidupan profesional dalam versi mereka, agar dapat mempertahankan cinta mereka walau berpuluh tahun berlalu dan berkali-kali perang terjadi. Agar mereka bahagia dan terpuaskan, agar mungkin suatu saat mereka bisa mempertalikan hubungan mereka dengan lebih profesional—atau kita katakan, _'wajar'_.

Mereka sangat profesional, eh?

Ya…

Sangatlah profesional.

Dan satu lagi,

Mereka sangat profesional untuk membuat para fans mereka menjerit gemas!


End file.
